Dicing with Death Episode 154
Malcifer Recap Day 41 (Early Winter/Mid Winter?)(continued) Malcifer is in the empty village of Sardinia with his Skeleton Army, ready to raise more undead, with plans to attack Sardinia Keep. Malcifer Spends an hour scouting out the keep which has 20 foot high stone walls on a 10 foot rise. Seeing the defensive are significant, Malcifer needs more if he wants to attack the keep. He leaves undead archers in the wood to prevent any escapes. Malcifer then returns to Winter's Reach atop of his Undead Elk. He visits Bate's Tavern in the main Winter's Reach village and finds the hunters and Lilith inside. Malcifer announces to the crowd that Sardinia had fallen. He tasks Hannibal and his hunters to loot Sardinia and take everything of value back to Winter's Reach. Malcifer and Lilith then visit the animal pile, finding 2 boar and 1 brown bear the only dead animals of use. Malcifer tasks Lilith with preparing the beasts, including adding extra stomachs inside the boars to create explosive pigs. Overnight a messenger tries to escape Sardinia Keep, but the skeletons take them town. Day 42 Malcifer raises a zombie brown bear, 2 boars, and 3 stags. He collects his 56 skeletons and returns Sardinia. He sees his hunters raiding the village. Malcifer and his troops move over near Sardinia Keep. Malcifer sends in one of the boars and it makes it to the gate, but is unable to get inside or even damage the gate. Malcifer orders his other zombies in. The skeleton archers fire a volley over the wall, hitting many civilians inside. Malcifer changes the skeleton archer target to those on the walls. The skeleton troops rush in, and start climbing the walls. The civilians inside the walls descend into a panic. The skeletons reach the top of the walls and engage the archers and spearmen. There are two knights with the troops, one falls off the wall, one stays on the wall, not being brave enough to jump down to fight Malcifer. The skeletons overbear and capture the knight who fell off the wall. Malcifer goes to execute her, but the Knight flees. She runs into the woods and escapes the battle. By the time Malcifer enters the keep, there are over a hundred dead. Malcifer drains hp from an old man, before executing him for his remaining years of life. Malcifer goes though the surviving peasants and gains 40 more years of life. The top floor of the keep, the Lord's chamber, is barred. Inside Malcifer can year a child praying to the god Martha. Malcifer collects his Zombie Bear and beak down the door. The Lord is taken down by the zombie bear and finished off by Malcifer. The little girl's prays to Martha end, then Malcifer murders her as well. In the safe in the Lord's Room is 400 gold coins, 2000 silver coins, 2000 copper coins. The horse in the keep is missing, Malcifer assumes someone was sent out before the siege began. Malcifer takes count of his resources. 130 dead peasants, 20 solders, 1 knight. Level up *Malcifer Winter levels up to level 5 **+5 hp (max 21 hp) Days 43-46 Malcifer gets the hunters who are still looting Sardinia to fetch Lilith for the work ahead. Malcifer flays then creates 30 skeletons. Day 46-53 Malcifer spends the rest of the time raising 56 zombies and sets them to wander the Blumwood. Day 49 Malcifer returns to Winter's Reach. He puts his army in the Orchard and returns to his own estate . Malcifer heads inside to clean up when he is ambushed. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes